zezeniafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Pyromancer Subclass Quest
Requerimentos: Level 30 (mínimo), Apenas jogadores da classe Mage podem completar esta quest Equipamentos necessário: Sturgeon Prepare-se para enfrentar: Beetle, Bug, Dark Ranger, Dwarf, Dwarf Magician, Ent, Ghoul, Giant Beetle, Ooze, Orc, Orc Warrior, Rat, Spider Recompensa: Pyromancer subclass (incluindo a habilidade de usar magias para Pyromancers), Forbidden Fruit Spoiler Comece sua jornada no Depot de Ellaria. Siga as linhas (no mapa abaixo) para chegar até o NPC Feranzo, ele pode ser encontrado na Mage's Guild House. Quando você encontrá-lo... ...diga as seguintes palavras: Player: Hi Feranzo: Good day, mage. Are you interested in joining the Pact of Fire? Player: join Feranzo: You are interested in the Pact of Fire? If you wish to take the glorious path of fire, you must complete the challenge! Player: challenge Feranzo: ''A long time ago, a shaman told me about a tree holding a Forbidden Fruit, and what a pity it would be if somebody would take it and desecrate the tree. ''Feranzo: However, the shaman was smart enough not to tell me where it is. Feranzo: I don’t want the fruit, you can keep it. All I can tell you is that Patrick, a citizen of Caerfa, is very close to the shaman, if that helps. Após conversar com Feranzo, pegue o barco para Caerfa. Em Caerfa, visite o NPC Patrick que vive em uma torre no centro da cidade. Quando encontrá-lo, diga as seguintes palavras: Player: Hi Patrick: Hello Player: Forbidden Fruit Patrick: What’s that you say? The Forbidden Fruit…? Patrick: Yes, I’ve heard of it, but I don’t know any more. Maybe John can help you – he’s in the temple. Ele lhe dirá para falar com John, que vive no segundo andar do templo. Quando encontrar John, diga o seguinte: Player: Hi John: Good day to you, my child. Is it not a lovely day today? Player: Forbidden Fruit John: Did you just say something? I’m starving right now – if you could bring me a Sturgeon, I’d appreciate it! Contudo, John está com fome e irá te pedir para trazer Sturgeon para comer. Quando tiver o peixe, volte para John e diga o seguinte: Player: Hi John: Good day to you, my child. Is it not a lovely day today? Player: Sturgeon John: Thank you so much! John: Now, what did you say… the Forbidden Fruit? John: You want to know where it is, don’t you? Well, I don’t know much either, but I know it’s somewhere here in Caerfa. There are two huge trees and a Dwarf, and you will find a close leading to a secret Dwarf dwelling! John: Inside it, there should be a magic gate to the tree. But whether this is true or just a myth, who knows? John irá lhe dizer a localização da árvore que nasce a Forbidden Fruit. Vá em busca desta árvore misteriosa. Siga pela caverna onde moram os dwarves, a entrada está escondida pela árvore. Desça e siga as instruções (nas imagens abaixo). Quando encontrar o portal, clique com o botão direito para entrar. Você se encontrará numa pequena colina, clique na árvore para pegar a fruta. Volte para Ellaria e visite Feranzo novamente. Fale com ele da seguinte maneira: Player: Hi Feranzo: Good day, mage. Are you interested in joining the Pact of Fire? Player: Forbidden Fruit (or Pact of Fire) Feranzo: What? The fruit grows again after a short while? Feranzo: Those shamans fooled me! Feranzo: However, this does not change the fact that you have passed the challenge! The Pact of Fire welcomes you!